¿Crees en la vida después del amor?
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Después de que han pisoteado tu orgullo y tus sentimientos, tu seguridad como persona… es difícil creer que puedes volver a ser alguien.
1. Basura

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga Twilight / Crepúsculo pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**¿Crees en la vida después del amor?**

Después de que han pisoteado tu orgullo y tus sentimientos, tu seguridad como persona… es difícil creer que puedes volver a ser alguien.

xxxxxxxx

Yo lo amaba, más que a nadie, y a él no le importó.

Tiró a la basura una relación de tantos años, tan perfecta, tan bella, por una simple aventura. Dejó de lado el compromiso con la que se convertiría en su esposa por una mujer cualquiera.

Y si no los hubiera descubierto… ¿Habría vivido engañada?... Si, seguramente.

Faltaban solo cinco meses para mi boda cuando decidí darle una sorpresa a mi prometido. Iría a su oficina para invitarlo a cenar y después…

Cuando llegué, su secretaria no estaba en su puesto y no había nadie más en la sala de espera, así que decidí entrar sin anunciarme.

Al entrar comprendí por qué la secretaria no estaba atendiendo su trabajo: él, mi prometido, el hombre que juraba amarme solo a mí, estaba haciéndole el amor justo sobre su escritorio de respetable abogado.

_Jacob… _

Salí huyendo de ahí antes de que siquiera se pudiera volver a subir los pantalones. Conduje durante varias horas, sin pensar, solo sintiendo, recordando, llorando.

Al final regresé a mi departamento, pero al llegar lo vi recargado contra el marco de la puerta y quise volver por donde había venido.

Esta vez estaba vestido, así que no le costó mucho trabajo alcanzarme y sujetarme para que no pudiera irme.

- ¡Bella escúchame! Sé que debes estar odiándome pero por favor escúchame…

Le grité que me soltara, y al no hacerlo lo abofeteé una, dos, tres veces, pero de nada sirvió; lo único que hizo fue sujetarme el brazo libre para que no pudiera seguir golpeándolo. Tuve el impulso de lanzar mi rodilla contra su entrepierna, pero sentía las piernas como si fueran de plomo. De pronto me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada; él noto mi rendición y me soltó. Me recargué en la pared para no caerme: no quería regresar a mi departamento arrastrándome por el suelo.

Jacob me siguió de vuelta los pocos metros que había avanzado. Entré a mi departamento y dejé la puerta abierta. Escuché el suave sonido cuando él la cerró e inmediatamente después un suspiro, al parecer, desesperado; rodé los ojos y fui directamente al refrigerador, saqué una botella de vodka nueva y empecé a beber directo de ella. Después fui a la sala para sentarme, dispuesta a escuchar a mi… a Jacob.

Él no hizo nada por ocultar la sorpresa que le producía el verme reclinada en el sofá, con la ropa desaliñada, las piernas arriba, sin zapatos y con la botella abierta entre las manos. Era comprensible, jamás me hubiera comportado de esa manera antes, pero ahora poco me importaba. Esa tarde había muerto una parte de la Bella siempre correcta, educada, amable y comprensiva; ahora lo que mas quería - además de desaparecer a Jacob de la faz de la Tierra - era hacer lo que nadie esperaba de mí.

Desde mi posición lo miré con frialdad, ocultando todos mis sentimientos lo mejor que podía, e indicándole con un ademán duro, ya que no quería hablar para mantenerme tranquila, que comenzara con sus excusas.

Sin dejar de mirarme tomó el taburete de la sala y lo colocó frente al sofá donde yo estaba, a tan solo un metro de distancia.

- Bella… iba a decírtelo… - en contra de todos mis pronósticos, y a pesar de haberme prometido que guardaría la compostura, no pude hacerlo; esa estúpida primera frase me hizo estallar:

- ¡¿Cuándo Jacob? ¡¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? - él se quedó boquiabierto y abrió unos ojos como platos al escuchar mi tono de voz: fuerte, duro, irónico y, asombrosamente, sin rastro de dolor, solo decepción, - ¿planeabas hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas, o en nuestro primer aniversario? ¿O quizá lo harías cuando quedara embarazada? O espera, algo mejor: lo harías una hora antes de la boda para añadirle dramatismo ¿cierto?

Jacob no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirándome, ahora apesadumbradamente, con culpa. Me hubiera echado a reír si no hubiera estado tan fuera de mis cabales, en vez de eso seguí sacando toda la ira acumulada.

- ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez Jacob! ¡¿Cuándo diablos pensabas decirme que te estabas tirando a la golfa de tu secretaria?... ¡¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Eres un mentiroso Jacob, no me lo ibas a decir! ¡Eres un hipócrita y un falso! ¡Eres la peor escoria del mundo!

Para ese momento ya me había levantado y había dado muchas vueltas alrededor de la habitación y, gracias a mis ademanes bruscos, había derramado un poco de licor sobre el piso. Me quedé de espaldas a él, mirando fijamente un pequeño charco de vodka brillando a contra luz sobre las suaves vetas del piso de madera; derramé unas cuantas lagrimas, me sentía patética.

Recompuse mi voz y mi expresión antes de volverme hacia él. Cuando lo hice, Jacob me estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo, ahora su mirada mostraba resolución y calma. Estaba segura de que la mía denotaba lo mismo.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunté serenamente. En realidad no me importaba mucho, solo sentía que debía preguntarlo. Grave error.

- Un mes después de que nos comprometiéramos - ¡El muy imbécil me había estado engañando por más de medio año! ¡Medio año! Y durante todo ese tiempo siguió diciéndome que me amaba, y que siempre estaríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Ahora me daba cuenta de que esa frase tenía más de un significado.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, lentamente, apretando fuerte entre las manos la botella de vidrio, hasta que se me entumieron los dedos. Cuando estuve segura de que no le rompería la botella en la cabeza, aflojé el agarre y con una sola mano me la llevé a los labios y la incliné; con movimientos lentos y calculados bebí tres largos tragos, acompasando la respiración que por momentos se aceleraba. Seguía degustando el delicado sabor y aroma del vodka natural cuando escuché su voz de nuevo, con un tono ligeramente urgente y nervioso.

- ¡No lo buscaba Bella, yo era feliz contigo! No quería nada más… y entonces… el bufete la contrato para sustituir a la persona que acababa de renunciar - recordé vagamente el momento en que él me había comentado que se había quedado sin secretaria, y como necesitaba otra urgentemente para hacerse cargo de la agenda, etc. Habló de nuevo, ahora su voz se escuchaba apagada, como si hablara en susurros, y al mismo tiempo temblorosa, como si estuviera reprimiendo alguna emoción.

- No tuve elección Bella, el final de nuestra relación se escribió en cuanto la vi, no puedo explicarlo, solo se que hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que me faltaba un gran pedazo de alma, y presentí que solo ella podría llenar ese espacio vacío -. Suerte que aun estaba de espaldas, así Jacob no pudo ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro ni como me mordía el labio inferior para contener los sollozos. Amor; eso era lo que trataba de ocultar en su voz, un amor más fuerte que el que hubiera podido sentir por mí en toda la vida. Por un fugaz instante, pensé en que tal vez no era solo una simple aventura por lo que había desechado lo nuestro.

- Nessie y yo queríamos…

- ¿Cómo? - lo interrumpí bruscamente. ¿Realmente esperaba una buena reacción ante la mención explícita de esa mujerzuela? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

- Bueno, en realidad su nombre es Vanessa pero yo…

- ¡No quiero que me hables de tu amante Jacob! - pues loco tal vez no, pero definitivamente se había vuelto muy estúpido. Me contuve para no darle la patada que se merecía, golpearlo hasta cansarme no me regresaría a mi amor.

Suspiró cansadamente, otra vez; su actitud era desesperante, como si fuera yo la que estuviera explicando torpemente cómo y por qué lo había engañado con cualquier tipo que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.

- A pesar de lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga Bella, aun te amo, aunque no de la misma forma, y toda esta situación me duele demasiado. No sabes lo que daría para poder evitarte este sufrimiento, debe ser muy duro para ti que...

Le crucé la cara de una bofetada, con la mano helada por tanto tiempo sujetando la botella casi congelada. Ya me había hartado de escucharlo, no quería que sintiera lastima por mi, y no quería que me considerara su amiga. Ya no quería nada de Jacob Black, excepto que desapareciera de mi vista.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más! - comencé a empujarlo hasta la puerta, aunque él se soltaba de mi agarre una y otra vez.

- ¡Bella esto no tiene por que ser así!

Harta, cansada y furiosa, deje de empujarlo, y me dirigí yo sola hasta la puerta de mi departamento, la abrí y la mantuve abierta con una mano, haciéndome a un lado, en una clara señalización para que se retirara. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que aun llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Con deliberada lentitud, para que él pudiera apreciar bien los movimientos, me quité el anillo de compromiso que él mismo había escogido para mi, hacía tanto tiempo, una eternidad; de pronto, el tiempo que había pasado a su lado comenzó a pesarme como nunca antes.

Sostuve el anillo unos momentos sobre la palma abierta. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que un objeto que antes me había parecido tan hermoso, ahora solo me producía repugnancia. Mirando fijamente a Jacob, y con una evidente mueca de desprecio, lancé el anillo fuera de mi departamento, y aterrizó en el corredor con un molesto sonido tintineante.

Él miro fijamente hacia la puerta abierta, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Vete de mi casa Jacob. No se movió ni un centímetro.

- ¡Ya!

Dio un respingo al escuchar mi tono alto. Después, aun titubeante, se encaminó hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies. En cuanto atravesó el umbral, cerré dando un portazo y puse el cerrojo y la cadena, sin ningún cuidado, para que él pudiera escucharlo.

Me quedé inmóvil, con las manos y la frente apoyadas contra la suave madera de la puerta durante varios minutos. Finalmente escuché como sus pasos se alejaban por el corredor hacia la salida.

_Hasta nunca Jacob Black._

Entonces me derrumbé y me eche a llorar.

xxxxxxxx

La soledad es el peor de todos los castigos que el hombre invento para sí.

Si el destino te la impusiera, solo para cumplir con él mismo, podrías encontrar en la resignación la aceptación de la soledad como tu camino. Pero si la escoges como compañera de vida, aun teniendo otras alternativas, entonces sería una tortura, sabiendo que puedes ser feliz de una u otra manera, pero que no tienes las fuerzas ni la capacidad para buscar esa felicidad.

Aunque existan personas que digan lo contrario, la verdad es que nadie en este mundo quiere estar solo. Y los que piensan que si es porque, ellos mismos o alguien mas, han matado sus esperanzas y sueños, y sienten que no hay nada más que pueda valer la pena.

Eso exactamente me pasó. Aquella noche en que Jacob se fue definitivamente, tal como ye se lo había pedido, significó el fin de mi vida, no así de mi existencia, porque aun no había muerto, o al menos no físicamente.

A partir de aquella noche, estuve llorando, gritando, rompiendo cosas y odiando mi vida durante una semana exactamente. Lo supe porque, en el octavo día, me desperté en el sofá de mi sala con el sol directamente en la cara, la boca seca y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba desorientada y lo primero que hice fue mirar el calendario; entonces el tiempo adquirió significado: una semana había estado ausente del mundo desde aquella noche.

Lo recordaba todo vagamente, y me sorprendía que siguiera viva, porque no recordaba, ni siquiera vagamente, el haber comido o bebido nada desde aquel día. La única señal de algo "comestible" en la mesa de la cocina eran algunas botellas de licor y latas de cerveza vacías. Tampoco recordaba haber ido a comprar todo eso, pero por lo menos eso explicaba la deshidratación y la jaqueca. Genial. Ahora era una soltera alcohólica y con resaca. Lo que me faltaba.

Sentí un asco inexplicable solo de pensarlo y con alivio me di cuenta de que no volvería a probar una gota de cualquier tipo de alcohol en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Salí de la cocina dispuesta a ir al cuarto de baño, pero al pasar por la sala vi la luz parpadeante del contestador automático, dudé un poco pero al final revisé el mensaje que tenía, como si me importara un poco cualquier tipo de mensaje.

Reconocí la voz al instante, una bella, segura y elegante voz de mujer:

Isabella Marie Swan se que estas en casa, levanta el teléfono ahora… - un silencio prolongado - de acuerdo, ya se que eres testaruda no se porque sigo sin entenderlo. Como sea, no es mi intención arruinarte la fiesta pero es mi deber recordarte que ya se te acabaron tus vacaciones, lástima, el trabajo es trabajo. Estoy dispuesta a ignorar tu retraso de casi tres horas, y contando, si te dignas a aparecer por la oficina antes de la hora de la comida OK? - otro silencio - Bella tenemos que hablar, no tengo idea de lo que te pasa, me preocupas. Recuerda que antes que nada somos amigas. Te quiero - un silencio breve y después añadió con voz enérgica - ¡Venga niña, esos pedidos no se van a hacer solos!

Casi me reí… casi.

Tanya Alessandra Imperato Denali, más conocida simplemente por Tanya Imperato, era una impresionante mujer de origen ítaloamericano que había heredado el físico de su padre estadounidense y la sagacidad e inteligencia de su madre italiana. Hermosa e imponente, alta, rubia y de vivaces ojos azulados era, junto con su hermana menor, la diseñadora, creadora y directora de una de las más importantes cadenas de tiendas departamentales especializadas de Estados Unidos: Imperato Stile.

Y también, mi mejor amiga y mi principal apoyo en incontables ocasiones. La necesitaba más que nunca.

Recordé que al día siguiente del "fin de mi vida" la telefonee a su línea directa para avisarle que me tomaría mi semana de vacaciones semestral a partir de ese momento, y que no me llamara por ningún motivo. Mi querida jefa se había quedado intranquila porque no le daba razones, pero yo no tenía ganas de decir nada más. Me despedí prometiendo que nos veríamos en pocos días y colgué sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Necesitaba ver a mi amiga, y sin duda necesitaba seguir trabajando, pero no podía encontrar voluntad para dar un paso más. Estaba harta de todo, solo quería meterme en mi cama y no levantarme ya.

Aun así, me obligué a moverme hasta el baño, logré desvestirme y meterme en la ducha. Me quedé quieta bajo el chorro de agua caliente, llorando para variar. Estuve tanto tiempo ahí que el agua comenzó a ponerse fría, hasta entonces comencé a bañarme realmente. Salí de la regadera castañeteando los dientes por el frío, pero con la cabeza un poco, solo un poco, mas despejada. Ya en mi habitación, abrí de par en par las puertas del armario, y me senté frente a él en la orilla de la cama.

Me quede viendo la ropa un largo rato, había prendas, sobre todo vestidos, que me recordaban momentos especiales que había pasado con Jacob: aniversarios, cumpleaños, navidad, san Valentín o citas casuales y románticas. Las lágrimas se desbordaron otra vez. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, me dolía demasiado.

Cada movimiento me pesaba como si mis huesos fueran de gelatina. Tardé casi una hora en vestirme y peinarme, de manera más o menos decente. No lograba imaginar como sería capaz de encender el auto y conducir al trabajo. Aun así tomé las llaves y la cartera y salí hacia el estacionamiento. Por primera vez, al ver a mi querido Audi A4 plateado, en vez de sentir ganas irrefrenables de conducirlo hasta no poder más, sentí que si me montaba en él acabaría volcándolo y muriendo en el proceso. Me sentía incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como conducir mi auto.

Resignada di la vuelta y me dispuse a tomar un taxi. Al llegar al edificio de oficinas de Imperato Stile subí directamente a la penúltima planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Tanya. Al entrar la escuché hablando por teléfono en francés de manera enérgica; al verme abrió unos ojos como platos y se levantó de su silla de un salto. Le hice un ademán despreocupado y después me senté en su sofá mirando distraídamente por el ventanal; ella se apresuró a terminar su llamada.

- Oui, parfait. Merci beaucoup madame. À bientôt… - colgó y cruzó la habitación hasta donde yo estaba con una expresión de angustia y temor, se sentó junto a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, apretándolas cariñosamente. Me sentí reconfortada. Sentí que alguien me quería.

- ¿Bella que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Dime.

¿Tan mal me veía? Intente sonreír para que Tanya no se preocupara de mas, pero no lo logré. Las comisuras quedaron elevadas apenas unos segundos, y después me temblaron los labios y las dejé caer, apretando con fuerza los dientes para no ponerme a llorar otra vez. Presentía que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

- Tanya… Jacob y yo… terminamos - la voz se me quebró en la última palabra. Escuché un jadeo incrédulo de parte de Tanya y sus manos se tensaron.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible Bella?

- Él me… me engañó con su secretaria - no aguanté más; solté las manos de Tanya para cubrirme la cara e intentar, aun, controlar los sollozos. Era inútil. Levante la cara empapada para verla, y pude notar que tenia los puños crispados y una expresión fúrica.

- ¡Lo voy a matar!... ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!

Ella comenzó a levantarse del sofá, pero yo la tome por los antebrazos, con una fuerza insospechada, y la mantuve quieta. Ella me miró incrédula. Yo no podía parar de llorar.

- Tanya por favor… por favor… abrázame…

No esperé a que reaccionara y me dejé caer sobre su regazo, sollozando fuerte e incontrolablemente. Casi de inmediato sentí sus largos cabellos rubios cayendo por mi rostro y su cabeza apoyada contra la mía. Su mano, tierna y dulce, acariciaba mi espalda una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir su apoyo y su cariño incondicionales.

Después de un largo rato y de haber dejado empapada la falda de Tanya, me incorporé, y pude ver que por sus aterciopeladas mejillas se resbalaban un par de lágrimas. Tenía los ojos cristalinos. Tanya es una mujer muy fuerte, y verla así me rompió el corazón.

- Tanya yo…

- No digas "lo lamento", porque soy capaz de jalarte una oreja como si fuera tu madre. Nada de esto es tu culpa Bella.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ¿Café?

Ella se levanto de inmediato para servir dos tazas, después regreso con eso y además una caja de kleenex.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Asentí lentamente. Sabía que me dolería, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Sabía también que no podría decírselo a nadie mas excepto a Tanya. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela. Si ella hubiera sido "él" jamás me hubiera fijado en Jacob. Eso era gracioso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Si Tanya hubiera sido "él" yo hubiera tenido a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo me hubiera perdido del privilegio de poder llamar amiga a esta mujer excepcional.

Suspiré largamente y después comencé a contarle a Tanya todo, desde el momento en que entré en el bufete hasta que escuche su mensaje. Al principio, por la manera en que mantenía los puños apretados sobre los muslos, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba conteniendo su enojo, pero cuando ella se percató del dolor que teñía mi voz relajó la postura y solo le quedó la tristeza en la expresión.

Tal como esperaba, me dejó desahogarme, despotricar y maldecir a Jacob cuantas veces quise, me pasaba pañuelo tras pañuelo cuando veía que no podía contener el llanto e incluso lo maldecía en mi lugar cuando me faltaba el aliento; aunque no era que le costara mucho trabajo hacerlo.

A duras penas avanzaba con mi relato, ya que el llanto, el enorme nudo que tenia en la garganta y la resequedad que sentía en la boca no me permitían hablar con fluidez. Cuando terminé, Tanya solo se quedó mirándome con ojos dulces pero cautelosos. No era algo frecuente que ella se quedara sin palabras, y por su expresión adiviné que estaba pensando en la mejor manera de decirme lo que fuera que se estuviera fraguando en su mente. Se levantó del sofá con elegancia y después de un rato en silencio y de un largo suspiro, ella finalmente habló con una voz delicada y tenue, pero que no por eso dejaba de ser dura e investida de autoridad.

- Es obvio que sabes que él es un perfecto imbécil por pensar que puede prescindir de ti como si fueras una camisa que de pronto decidió empacar. Y el hecho de que no vale un centavo como ser humano por haberte engañado tanto tiempo… estoy segura de que eso también ya lo sabes. - se me quedó viendo como si esperara una respuesta por mi parte, yo solo asentí una vez con lentitud - Así que teniendo esas dos premisas claras, lo único que me queda por decirte es que te prohíbo expresamente que te dejes vencer por esta situación. ¿Me entendiste Bella? No te permito que pienses en ningún momento que Jacob hizo lo que hizo por tu culpa, ni que te sientas inferior, o peor aun, que te convenzas a ti misma de que Jacob es el único hombre al que podrías amar, ¿De acuerdo?

Yo entendía por qué Tanya me estaba dando esa "orden". No era por querer sentirse muy sabia, experimentada o influyente - que si lo era -, sino porque me conocía como a la palma de su mano, y sabía lo vulnerable y débil que podía llegar a ser en el aspecto emocional. Me sentí orgullosa y llena de gratitud por poder contar con Tanya en estos momentos tan duros. Asentí de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza.

- No te digo que no llores o que ignores el dolor, eso es imposible, - su voz se había suavizado y ahora me hablaba con dulzura - pero ten presente que esto es sólo una etapa de tu vida. Y una etapa que superarás muy pronto. La vida sigue y no puedes quedarte parada. ¿Me prometes que seguirás adelante Bella?

- Lo prometo. Y entonces yo también me levanté y la abrace, parándome un poco de puntillas para estar a su altura. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y me susurró suavemente:

- Recuerda que no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo.

- Gracias - le respondí con un murmullo inaudible.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Decidí dividir los capítulos porque se me hizo algo largo subir en uno solo, espero que los que ya la estén siguiendo no se molesten mucho (eso es por ti lizitablackswan ^^). Repito: será una historia muy corta.**

**Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas etc.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Vacío

xxxxxxxx

Después de eso, la jefa absoluta de Imperato Stile decidió tomarse el resto del día libre. Dejó a su asistente con algunas instrucciones y después fuimos a comer sushi a su restaurante japonés favorito. Durante la comida Tanya insistió en que me tomara otra semana de vacaciones para "distraerme". Yo la miré con las cejas alzadas y le recordé aquello de que los pedidos no se iban a hacer solos. Ella rió con ligereza.

- Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción solo porque se trata de mi supervisora de inventario favorita.

- Sabes que odio el trato preferencial.

- Entonces tómalo como una instrucción de trabajo. Yo creo en "Empleados felices, empleados productivos". Y eso aplica a cualquier nivel.

- En ese caso, tal vez deberías pensar en recortarles la jornada laboral a los chicos que organizan tus desfiles: dieciocho horas diarias es de locos. Los pobres están a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Tanya soltó una carcajada por la pequeña broma. Era cierto que esos hombres y mujeres trabajaban a ese ritmo, pero era solo por dos semanas frenéticas, dos veces al año, y después también tenían su merecida semana de vacaciones. Aun riendo me respondió.

- A ellos les gusta. Los vuelve fuertes.

- Si, claro. Les fascina -. Le conteste con sarcasmo.

- Es en serio, Bella - me dijo en tono grave, retomando su "instrucción".

- Ya lo sé.

Aunque renuentemente, termine por aceptar su oferta, solo porque sabía que no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Al final de la tarde ella me llevó a mi departamento y yo le prometí que la llamaría en cuanto llegara a donde fuera que decidiera. Me miró con ojos inquisidores pero no dijo nada más.

No tenía ningún ánimo de viajar, pero estaba segura de que Tanya vendría a verificar si seguía en la ciudad, y tampoco quería iniciar una discusión con ella. Así que en cuanto llegué llamé al aeropuerto y reserve un pasaje hacia Phoenix. No se me ocurría otra cosa que ir a visitar a mi madre, hacia un año que no la veía.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta Phoenix se me hizo eterno, pero al llegar intenté poner mi mejor cara para saludar a Renée; no funcionó. Mi hipersensible madre captó mi estado de ánimo en cuanto dije "Hola mamá" e inmediatamente me preguntó, con preocupación, que sucedía. Le dije que al llegar a casa se lo contaría pero aun así no dejó de lanzarme miradas angustiadas todo el camino.

Finalmente al llegar, mi madre me ofreció agua fresca y yo comencé a contarle la misma historia. Lloré otra vez, y ella lloró conmigo. Mi madre era una mujer de pocas palabras y mucha acción, así que en vez de decirme nada solo se quedó abrazándome muy fuerte y acariciándome el cabello, como cuando era pequeña y algo me asustaba. Se lo agradecí en el alma, porque eso permitió que me quitara un poco del peso que traía encima.

Cuando mi papá llego se sorprendió mucho de verme ahí - ya que mi mamá no le dijo que iría a visitarlos -, pero mas aun de vernos a Renée y a mi con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. También le conté lo sucedido e igual que mi madre, me brindó todo su amor y comprensión, no sin antes dedicarle a Jacob un alud de maldiciones y palabras muy poco amables.

A excepción del primer día, la semana que pasé con mis padres transcurrió tranquila, y ocurrió lo que Tanya quería: me distraje y pude, aunque fuera por unos días, dejarme consentir por mis padres, sobre todo por mamá, y olvidar mis problemas existenciales, que era una adulta responsable y todo lo que me esperaba al volver a la gran manzana.

El inevitable fin de semana llegó y yo tuve que volver a mi vida, mi trabajo, mis responsabilidades. Esperaba conservar el cambio de estado de ánimo que tanto me había ayudado, pero en cuanto traspasé el marco de la puerta de mi casa, me azotó la soledad que había estado ignorando. Ahora el cambio, aunque invisible, era tangible en cada espacio de mi departamento: sin Jacob revoloteando por doquier se sentía vacío.

Yo me sentía vacía.

Anhelando, sin ninguna esperanza, que solo se tratara de mi imaginación, me di un duchazo rápido y me fui a dormir.

Al despertar para irme al trabajo la situación no había mejorado mucho. La sensación de vacío - interior y exterior - solo era menos perceptible gracias al ruido de la calle que entraba por los ventanales abiertos, y a que estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno. No quise prestar más atención de la necesaria y partí cuanto antes al trabajo, esta vez, conduciendo mi adorable auto.

Al llegar, fui a ver primero a Tanya que se mostró interesada en cada mínimo detalle de mis pequeñas vacaciones. Aunque yo ya no lloraba incontrolablemente, pude percibir que ella se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, así que parecía querer mantenerme hablando para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que me hacía infeliz. Algo difícil en verdad.

Al principio fue interesante, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me sintiera hasta cierto punto exasperada por las insistentes preguntas y distracciones de Tanya, así que me excusé alegando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y que después hablaríamos.

Ella asintió de mala gana, pero yo ya estaba casi en la puerta así que su expresión no me detuvo.

Sentada sola en mí despacho y sin ningún ruido que me distrajera, sentí de nuevo el vacío, esta vez con más intensidad que antes, lo cual me provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho y nauseas. Todo estaba en mi mente, pero aun así tuve la necesidad de ir al lavabo y echarme agua fría en la cara. De poco sirvió.

Al regresar, intenté ignorar la situación y me concentré en el trabajo. Al principio fue muy difícil leer y escribir cada palabra, levantar el auricular y marcar los números, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la sensación se aligeraba y me permitía trabajar con mayor fluidez.

Así que la clave para no sufrir demasiado era la distracción. Pues no era ningún problema. Me sentía privilegiada por tener tan buen trabajo, pero a veces me quejaba de que necesitaba tener mas tiempo libre. Eso ya no pasaría; ahora lo que quería era precisamente lo contrario.

Cuando por casualidad tenía un rato libre dentro de la oficina, lo que hacía era visitar a Tanya en su despacho, y cuando ella no podía atenderme salía del edificio a comprar café o el almuerzo en vez de pedir que me lo llevaran; ocasionalmente compraba una revista pero decidí dejar de hacerlo y en vez de eso comencé a comprar libros compulsivamente. Siempre me había gustado mucho leer. Cuando todo lo anterior fallaba, daba una vuelta por las instalaciones del edificio y me ponía a platicar con cualquier persona que encontrara y que también tuviera un poco de tiempo libre igual que yo; eso al principio me fue muy difícil debido a mi personalidad casi siempre tímida, sin embargo al adquirir práctica con eso, tuve la sorpresa de conseguir nuevos amigos y amigas con personalidades muy interesantes. Una distracción más.

Dentro del horario productivo todo estaba muy bien controlado, y al cabo de unos meses casi no sentía el vacío ni aquel dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo al llegar a casa era otra historia.

Era una terrible sensación el saber lo que me esperaba después de abrir la cerradura: nada, de nuevo el vacío. Y era aun peor porque, después de haber pasado todo el día sin apenas sentirlo, se volvía aun más notorio en mi departamento sumido en el silencio de la noche. Era demasiado doloroso.

Cada vez que llegaba al trabajo sentía verdadero alivio y procuraba quedarme ahí todo el tiempo que podía. Y me pasaba exactamente lo contrario al llegar a mi departamento.

Con esa situación viví durante poco más de seis meses, hasta que un día el vacío y el dolor se volvieron insoportables. Aquella noche lloré durante horas, todo lo que no había llorado en medio año. No me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el estridente timbrazo de mi móvil, y me prometí cambiarlo mientras contestaba con la voz áspera por el sueño. Era Tanya que quería saber porque no había llegado a la oficina. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era más de medio día. Me disculpé y prometí que llegaría enseguida.

Al colgar, me quedé tendida en la cama aun unos minutos, pensando en el pequeño cambio que se había operado dentro de mí. Ya no me dolía y ya no sentía el vacío; el dolor se había convertido en nostalgia y el vacío había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar solo la sensación de espacio, de amplitud.

Pero nada más. Solo sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima, pero no me sentía alegre, satisfecha, animada, ni siquiera optimista. Después de que asimilé el ligero alivio que me provocó aquello, mi estado de ánimo se quedó en neutral. Ni bien, ni mal. Solo neutral.

En los siguientes días, ya no sentí la necesidad de ocuparme en cualquier cosa para hacer llevadera la vida, así que volví a mi horario y ritmo habitual de trabajo. El acelerado ritmo al que leía los libros que me compraba disminuyo considerablemente, e incluso perdí un poco el interés por los amigos que había conseguido. En un par de meses todo había vuelto a la "normalidad".

Aunque agradecía ya no sentirme tan desdichadamente triste como antes, ahora me daba cuenta de que le había perdido el interés a todo. Ahora lo único que me mantenía ocupada era mi trabajo con el inventario, pero eso no significaba que me mantuviera interesada; lo hacia monótonamente, casi sin darme cuenta.

Comencé a aburrirme demasiado, ya ni siquiera me daban ganas de salir a cenar o al cine con Tanya, como antes. El trabajo en la oficina comenzó a provocarme un profundo tedio, y no veía la hora de salir de ahí. Pero al llegar a casa la situación no era diferente: todo era lo mismo de siempre, en tantos años viviendo en el mismo lugar había memorizado cada centímetro de esa casa y sus alrededores. Todo estaba igual y eso era mortalmente aburrido.

Una mañana, cerca de dos meses después de que se cumpliera un año de haber terminado con Jacob, yo estaba entregando en persona un reporte sobre el nuevo embarque de una casa de alta costura para Imperato Stile. Mientras le leía las cifras a Tanya podía notar sus grandes ojos azules clavados en mi rostro y su ceño que se fruncía cada vez más. De pronto ella soltó un profundo suspiro y se quitó las elegantes gafas de lectura que traía puestas, apretándose el puente de la nariz en el camino. Yo me interrumpí y me le quede viendo hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- Bella… ¿Qué te esta pasando? - me pregunto con la voz contenida.

- ¿De qué hablas Tanya? Estoy b…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que estas bien Isabella! - no era poco común que Tanya, enojada, levantara la voz, pero esta vez me sorprendió porque ella nunca se había enfadado conmigo. Observé con incredulidad como ella se levantaba lentamente de su silla y me clavaba una mirada gélida. Era intimidante.

- ¡No digas que estas bien! No he sido tu amiga durante más de diez años para tragarme esa mentira así como así.

- Ta-Tanya… yo…- yo estaba aterrada, eso era lo que quería decir, pero no podía pensar nada coherente. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, en un intento por controlarse.

- Bella desde… desde lo de Jacob no has sido tú misma. Pero ahora es peor que nunca. Antes por lo menos llorabas de vez en cuando, mostrabas alguna emoción; ahora parece que estas… muerta.

Eso me molesto. Yo seguía con mi vida normal solo que ahora me aburría como nunca antes. Tanya continuó con su reprimenda.

- Casi no hablas, no te enfadas, no ríes, no reaccionas… - desvió la mirada para que no pudiera ver su expresión dolida, y me dijo con voz suave - Recuerda lo que me prometiste Bella; prometiste que seguirías adelante.

Su penetrante mirada azul se fijó en mis ojos de nuevo. Esta vez fui yo la que desvió la vista. Algo dentro de mí me decía que, en efecto, no estaba cumpliendo mi promesa. De pronto tomé conciencia de lo que estaba mal en mi vida.

- No se como hacerlo Tanya. No se como cambiar de vida. No se como empezar otra vez. - Me tembló la voz al admitir mi debilidad. Tanya permanecía callada y yo no me atrevía a mirarla. De repente sentí su mano posándose en mi hombro.

- La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños - la mire con los ojos como platos. Se me había olvidado cuando cumplía años. Ella me miraba con ojos calculadores y una sonrisa insinuante. No estaba segura de que debía decir.

- ¿Y… qué? - ella me soltó y comenzó a hablar con un peculiar tono de voz, fingidamente casual y con un matiz de calculada indiferencia.

- Pues que vamos a celebrarlo, obviamente. Deberíamos ir a tomar algo y bailar un poco… Mmm aunque eso por si solo no suena muy provocativo… Qué te parece… ¡Tener un _affair_ intenso con algún hombre sexy, o tomar tequila hasta perder la conciencia!

Se me escapó una carcajada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Tanya hablar de embriagarse o de sexo casual, y menos aun con tanto entusiasmo.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? Pienso que es una gran manera de empezar una nueva vida.

- ¿Con una resaca? No, gracias - le conteste aun riéndome.

- Oh vamos Bella. Será divertido… Solo de chicas ¿de acuerdo?

Fingí pensármelo durante un minuto, aunque sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida; Tanya Imperato no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y además, su repentino entusiasmo me había contagiado un poco, lo cual era agradable después de meses de no sentir nada excepto apatía.

- Mmm… de acuerdo. Pero te advierto que no toleraré que intentes emparejarme con ningún tipo extraño.

- Si, señora - contestó como si fuera militar y después se puso a dar unos grititos de emoción. Le rodé los ojos y volví a leer mi reporte.

xxxxxxxx

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel día. Era viernes 12 de septiembre por la tarde, y estaba en la enorme residencia de Tanya, a petición de la misma, para que ella fuera quien me arreglara para nuestra salida de chicas. Según ella, si me dejaba sola, seguramente terminaría por ponerme un chándal y una camiseta. Lo cual era bastante probable.

Tanya había elegido para sí misma unos jeans ajustados artísticamente deslavados y una blusa de color azul metálico con escote halter, se había dejado su largo cabello rubio suelto y lo había ondulado un poco; se veía preciosa, aunque eso siempre pasaba con Tanya.

Para mi, había elegido un ajustado, corto y ruborizante vestido rojo sangre, de tela vaporosa y líneas suaves, con un impresionante escote que dejaba al descubierto toda mi piel desde la nuca hasta lo mas bajo de la espalda; me recogió un poco el cabello en una suave cascada, de manera que no cayera completamente, dejando varios mechones sueltos y ondulados para enmarcar mi rostro. Labial, un poco de rubor, un par de stilettos del mismo tono y listo: estaba oficialmente perfecta. Según las palabras de Tanya, en esta ocasión, la grandeza radicaba en la sencillez. Aunque me gustaba como me veía, no me sentía con el valor para salir con un outfit tan llamativo, por lo que me quejé varias veces. Desde luego, Tanya no me hizo el menor caso.

- ¡Te ves magnífica! - me decía admirada.

- Por favor Tanya, no exageres.

- Como quieras, pero te advierto que esta noche no vas a poder estar sola ni un minuto.

Le bufé bajito y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje, donde ya nos esperaban listos un chofer y una limusina blanca. Me quede estática y la mire con los ojos entornados.

- ¿No es en serio verdad Tanya? ¿Una limusina?

- Algo mas pequeño seria incómodo - me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba claro que esta noche mi amiga no tenia la intención de dejar nada a medias.

Pasamos por las demás chicas invitadas a la "celebración". Primero a la también enorme casa de Kate, la hermana de Tanya, que también era una gran amiga mía; después por Rosalie y Emily, dos chicas que trabajaban en Imperato Stile y que yo había conocido en los meses en que me dedicaba a distraerme con lo que fuera. Todas estaban deslumbrantes.

Al final, llegamos a uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Cuando la limusina se estacionó y salimos, todos y todas se nos quedaron viendo boquiabiertos, Tanya sonrió triunfal y yo bajé la cabeza. Había una enorme fila en la entrada, pero sorpresivamente, Tanya usó la influencia de su enorme belleza y reconocimiento para lograr que entráramos de inmediato. Ella nunca hacía cosas de ese tipo, pero supongo que pensó que la ocasión la ameritaba.

El local estaba abarrotado en la planta baja, sin embargo eso no era lo que Tanya buscaba. Fue directamente hacia el cordón de terciopelo negro que impedía el acceso a la zona VIP. Tanya era una persona reconocida, a pesar de que ella nunca lo había buscado, pero era algo inevitable cuando se es una de las figuras más importantes en la industria de la moda; así que ella no necesitaba mas que pronunciar tres simples palabras - o generalmente ni siquiera eso - para lograr lo que quería: "soy Tanya Imperato".

Nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios. De las cinco que estábamos sentadas, solo tanya se sentía perfectamente cómoda y a sus anchas; Kate era introvertida por naturaleza y Rosalie y Emily se sentían intimidadas por estar en convivencia directa con su jefa, sin embargo después de un par de rondas de sus bebidas todas hablaban, se hacían bromas y comentarios pícaros como si se conocieran desde hacia años, incluyéndome.

La celebración estaba resultando muy divertida - lo que agradecí infinitamente - y relajada, e incluso podía notar como todas las chicas comenzaban a lanzarse miradas intensas con algunos caballeros presentes, específicamente de un grupo situado justo enfrente de nosotras a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Todos eran increíblemente apuestos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención de esos siete hombres es que estaban rodeando a una sola mujer; de complexión menuda aunque irresistiblemente hermosa, sin duda: tenía el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro, una figura perfecta y unos penetrantes ojos grises, que adoptaban el matiz del color de la luz que en ese momento estuviera iluminando. Para mí era algo perturbador que todos nos estuvieran mirando de esa manera tan evidente, pero me era aun más escalofriante - y también intrigante - que aquella hermosa mujer no me quitara los ojos de encima, con una expresión calculadora grabada en sus delicadas facciones. Desvié la mirada, intentando no prestarles más atención y concentrándome en el _cosmopolitan _que tenia en la mano.

Después de un rato de conversación sobre aquellas personas, o debería decir, después de que se repartieran aquellos hombres tan guapos entre Tanya, Kate, Rose y Emily, algunos de ellos se acercaron para invitar a bailar a mis amigas. A cada una le sonreía cuando se levantaban, y negaba discretamente cuando me hacían señas para unirme a ellas en la pista. Entonces, sentí una mano rozar mi hombro al tiempo que escuchaba una seductora voz masculina.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que les guste el segundo capi.**

**Déjenme sus reviews por favor ^^**


	3. Oportunidad

xxxxxxxx

El hombre frente a mí parecía un modelo profesional, de hecho tal vez lo fuera: era alto, de complexión atlética y musculosa, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada; tenía el cabello rubio dorado, lacio un poco por debajo de la barbilla y ojos de color azul claro.

- Soy James - me dijo mientras me tendía la mano derecha.

Me quedé mirando esa mano durante un interminable segundo, en el cual pasaron frente a mí a toda velocidad todos los recuerdos que tenía de Jacob, desde el momento en que lo conocí - cuando tenía solo doce años - hasta la última vez que "hablamos" en mi departamento. Por primera vez asimilé completamente que esa parte de mi vida había terminado y que era necesario que comenzara con una nueva. Noté el vacío dentro de mí con mucha intensidad, pero esta vez no solo me hacía sentir incómoda, sino que también me hacía sentir el deseo casi incontrolable de llenarlo. Miré a James a los ojos y le di la mano, tomando la decisión.

- Y yo Bella - Con tres simples palabras me escindí de mi pasado; me pareció tan fácil y me sentí tan ligera que en mi cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa como reacción a esa sensación. James me sonrió de vuelta mientras me llevaba hacia la pista.

Mis amigas me aplaudieron al ver que me unía a ellas y sus parejas. La pequeña cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido - a pesar de haber jurado no volver a hacerlo - me desinhibía y me permitía disfrutar de la música, con un ritmo rápido, y de la sensación de las grandes manos de James en mi cintura.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo dejando a mi cuerpo moverse libre al ritmo de la música. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse otros sonidos intercalados con los actuales, dando paso a una mezcla de sonidos menos contemporáneos y poco familiares. Poco familiar, pero aun así reconocible; mis amigas lanzaron un gritito de emoción y reanudaron su baile con mas energía que antes. El resultado era un extraño mix de una canción muy famosa de finales de la década de los noventa, todo el mundo la conocía. Seguí bailando junto con James y los demás, pero a medida que escuchaba las palabras de aquella canción, algo se removía con más fuerza en mi interior. Dos sencillas frases se repetían en mi cabeza en un bucle infinito, una como respuesta a la otra:

_¿Crees en la vida después del amor?_

_No, realmente no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte._

Era miedo lo que sentía creciendo en mi interior. Sentía la necesidad de cambiar, pero no encontraba la resolución para hacerlo, seguía sin saber como dar ese paso.

Inesperadamente, James me dio media vuelta, y quedé de espaldas a él. Por un momento me quedé helada, no por sentirlo moviéndose justo detrás de mí, sino porque con el movimiento también había quedado frente al sofá que ellos y la extraña mujer ocupaban, y ahora reparaba en una persona que hasta entonces no había llamado mi atención.

Él me clavaba la mirada, no me sonreía ni nada, solo me miraba con los ojos cargados de una intensidad difícil de explicar. Sus ojos atravesaban la distancia y las personas que había entre él y yo como si no existieran. Lo sentía justo enfrente de mi, casi podía degustar el aroma de su aliento a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Seguía mirándome, y sentía como esa mirada me desarmaba; atravesaba mi vestido, mi piel, mi sangre y mis huesos, hasta llegar al fondo de mi alma. Me sentía desnuda, expuesta, vulnerable… y también, terriblemente excitada.

- ¿Estas bien? - Me preguntó James que de repente se había detenido al notar mi rigidez. No le contesté, me disculpé con algunas palabras torpemente pronunciadas y me dirigí hacia los lavabos. Pero justo antes de llegar, me fije en una pequeña escalera que ascendía y que estaba localizada de una manera que se disimulaba muy bien, sin embargo no había ninguna señalización de restricción así que decidí subir por ella.

Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarme con una amplia terraza al aire libre en la que reinaba la tranquilidad, el sonido de la música apenas llegaba, tenue y amortiguado. Había varios sofás y mesas dispuestos alrededor, unos pocos ocupados, sobre todo por parejas con atmósfera candente. Fui hasta la orilla y me recargué con los brazos puestos sobre la fría baranda ornamental de concreto; había una enorme luna llena en el despejado y oscuro cielo nocturno, soplaba constantemente una brisa fresca que mecía suavemente mis cabellos. Era otoño, y aunque hiciera ya bastante frío durante las noches, sobre todo a la intemperie, yo no podía percibirlo. El corazón aun me martilleaba como loco, haciendo que la sangre circulara velozmente por mis venas, calentándome, acelerando mi respiración. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del ligero viento que me refrescaba, y me permití recordar lo que me había llevado hasta allí.

Podía verlo tan claro como si lo tuviera frente a mí, sentía su mirada de nuevo, clavada en mis ojos, como si intentara leer mis pensamientos. Por un momento imaginé lo que hubiera podido pasar de haberme acercado a él o viceversa, ¿Qué hubiera seguido? Charla, besos o… abrí los ojos. No quería dejar llegar más lejos mi pequeña fantasía. Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera gritando lo contrario, mi parte racional me decía que de momento no quería involucrarme con ninguna persona, aunque… ¿podría él hacerme cambiar de opinión? Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato.

Seguía contemplando la luna, solo intentando serenarme antes de regresar con mis amigas, cuando escuché el suave y lento "clap" de unos zapatos sobre los adoquines de la terraza. Al principio los ignoré, pero cuando noté que se dirigían a mi maldije mentalmente; seguramente era James, pero yo no estaba interesada en seguir socializando con él. Seguí mirando la luna, con la esperanza de que, al ver mi falta de interés por su persona, desistiera y se diera media vuelta. Los pasos siguieron escuchándose, justo en mi dirección, cada vez mas cerca; ya estaba pensando en algunas argumentaciones para que me dejara sola de nuevo. Las pisadas se detuvieron como a dos metros de mí, a mi lado, entonces volví el rostro lentamente hacia la derecha, inexpresivamente.

Me inundó una ola de adrenalina en cuanto reconocí esa mirada. Aunque se veía diferente, de pronto estuve segura de que reconocería esos ojos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Estaba paralizada, observando su rostro: su piel era de un color claro y cremoso, su cabello alborotado brillaba tenuemente y estuve segura de que no era oscuro, aunque no pude determinar el color; su mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada y sus pómulos altos estaban perfectamente marcados. Su nariz era una línea recta equilibrada con sus facciones y sus labios se veían rosados, carnosos y suaves. Las cejas eran rectas, ligeramente gruesas y definidas, sus ojos… sus ojos eran lo mas hermoso que había visto hasta entonces en mis casi veinticinco años: de profundidad incuantificable y de color hipnotizante; la luz de la luna reflejada en su bello rostro les arrancaba destellos plateados, como jade en el fondo de un brillante riachuelo cristalino; adiviné que a la luz del sol brillarían como esmeraldas. Esos hermosos y enigmáticos orbes me cautivaban, me hechizaban, doblegaban mi voluntad.

Perdida en la profundidad de las joyas de sus ojos, por primera vez entendí, lejanamente, como es que Jacob pudo haber hecho lo que hizo. Sentía como el vacío en mi interior se llenaba poco a poco de una emoción insospechada, y mas aun, se extendía por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome notar todo lo que me había hecho falta hasta esos momentos, y saciando mis necesidades en el mismo instante. También, supe con toda certeza que me entregaría completamente a ese hombre desconocido sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sin importarme nada. Si hubiera estado todavía comprometida con Jacob, no me hubiera importado tirar a la basura una relación de tantos años, tan perfecta, tan bella, con tal de estar más cerca de aquel ente celestial; me hubiera bastado con que él lo pidiera una vez para que yo lo hiciera, desbordante de satisfacción y felicidad.

No sabía quien era él, pero a través de su mirada podía llegar hasta la profundidad de su alma, y percibirla claramente como - estaba segura - él lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Era como si ya nos conociéramos, sin haber dicho una palabra.

Sus perfectos labios se entreabrieron ligeramente y yo parpadeé insegura, No quería que se acabara la magia de aquel momento. Pero en vez de decirme algo, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, lentamente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, con una expresión de intensa concentración y algo de incredulidad, como si pensara que yo no era real.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí. Sin dejar de mirarme, levantó su mano derecha y acarició mi mejilla apenas con la punta de los dedos; cerré los ojos al momento, su tacto era electrizante, pude sentir como mi corazón aceleró su ritmo aun más. Dejó las sutilezas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de manera urgente, pero delicada a la vez. Abrí un poco los ojos, solo para darme cuenta de que él los había entornado y ahora se acercaba a mí, despacio; lo suficientemente despacio para que yo pudiera apreciar perfectamente como se mordía el labio inferior y como el golpe de su aliento en mis labios era cada vez más frecuente.

Eso disparó mis propios impulsos primitivos, pero no quería acelerar las cosas, así que cerré fuertemente las manos en puños para controlarme, y después, en vez de abalanzarme sobre él, recargué las palmas suavemente sobre su duro pecho. Él se detuvo justo antes de besarme; por un momento pensé que no seguiría adelante, pero entonces comenzó a rozar mis labios con los suyos de una manera suave y delirante, haciendo que se humedecieran al contacto con nuestros cálidos alientos entremezclados. El roce se hizo cada vez más profundo, hasta que terminó convirtiéndose, por fin, en un beso. De nuevo, comenzó despacio, apenas sintiendo la textura solo con los labios y después probando ligeramente el sabor con la punta de la lengua. Mientras tanto, sus manos se habían deslizado de mi cara hacia mi cuello, mis hombros y brazos, hasta la punta de mis dedos; era como si dejara un camino de fuego sobre mi piel, detrás de sus dedos.

Profundizó el beso, atrayéndome hacia él con una mano en mi nuca y con la otra sujetando fuerte mi cintura. Yo subí las manos para poder afianzarme a su cuello, acariciando en el camino sus mejillas y su sedoso cabello. Sus manos volvieron a viajar, esta vez hacia mi espalda; el amplio escote permitía que me tocara sin ningún obstáculo, y sus dedos, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, enviaban fuertes escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Con sus manos en mi espalda desnuda me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, y eso hizo que se me escapara un jadeo de placer al sentir toda su perfecta anatomía presionando contra mí. Escuché un gemido bajo en su garganta como respuesta, y de nuevo intensificó el beso.

Nuestras respiraciones eran perfectamente audibles de tan aceleradas y nuestras manos viajaban por todos los lugares accesibles, pero se estaba volviendo insuficiente. De pronto, sus manos se quedaron en mi espalda baja, y lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo del escote, apenas unos centímetros, pero fue suficiente.

Me hizo jadear de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Se separó de mí solo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Seguramente estaba viendo lo mismo que yo en los suyos: puro y febril deseo, ardiendo con viveza en esas relucientes piezas de jade. Sin soltarme y sin dejar de mirarme, me hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sentí el borde de una mesa, y de inmediato me levantó un poco para sentarme sobre ella. Su cuerpo me estorbaba, así que me vi "forzada" a mantener las piernas abiertas, mientras él se colocaba en medio de ellas, para después seguir besándome. Mis muslos, que ahora estaban a su alcance, fueron inmediatamente inundados de caricias, mientras yo solo podía estremecerme de placer. Por un fugaz instante pensé en que seguramente había personas viéndonos, y rápidamente decidí que no me importaba: si les molestaba que dejaran de mirar y listo.

Las grandes y fuertes manos masculinas subían y bajaban por la cara externa de mis muslos, subiendo el vestido cada vez, aun más de lo que se había subido por sí mismo al estar en esa posición. De pronto, la intensidad disminuyó; sus manos abandonaron mis piernas para subir y acunar mi rostro de nuevo y el beso se hizo más pausado y tierno. Cuando la fiebre del deseo se fue desvaneciendo, me di cuenta de que en mi pecho latía fuertemente un sentimiento, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que antes hubiera sentido. No quería nombrarlo, por miedo a que desapareciera junto con este hombre misterioso, solo sabía que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo - quizá toda mi vida - me sentía completamente feliz y satisfecha.

Al separarnos, una lágrima solitaria escapó desde la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo, pero él se encargo de limpiarla con su pulgar antes de que avanzara más de un par de centímetros. Sin poder evitarlo le sonreí, y él me devolvió una sonrisa tierna y cálida.

Bajé la mirada y me ruboricé - reacción ridícula - al ver que seguía sentada en la misma posición comprometedora. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada y cuando volvió a levantar los ojos para verme, pude notar la llama del deseo ardiendo de nuevo en sus hermosos irises jade, pero de una manera distinta, más profunda, elocuente e intensa. Pude advertir una cierta insinuación en su mirada y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al comprenderlo. El estómago me dio un vuelco y mis músculos se tensaron en respuesta al anhelo contenido. Él lo noto y sonrió levemente, levantando solo una de las comisuras de su boca, al darse cuenta de mi silenciosa aceptación.

Me tomó por la cintura, aunque no fuera necesario, para ayudarme a bajar de la mesa. En cuanto estuve de pie volteé nerviosa alrededor solo para darme cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos. Me relajé y entonces sentí que su mano se deslizaba alrededor de mi cintura, instándome a seguir caminando. Me dejé llevar con una creciente sensación de nerviosismo en la piel.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Tanya, y ella, al verme bajar en compañía de aquel dios de la belleza entornó los ojos maliciosamente y me lanzó una inmensa sonrisa. James, por otro lado, vio a mi bello acompañante con una disimulada mirada rencorosa; me ruboricé de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Al acercarme a mis amigas pude notar un ambiente bastante romántico y no pude menos que reír al darme cuenta de que incluso la fría e independiente Tanya había caído esta vez.

Le expliqué a Tanya brevemente y en voz baja la situación, pero ella no fue tan discreta al contestarme.

- De acuerdo linda pero ¿y luego? Me refiero a que como voy a saber donde buscarte si hay alguna… emergencia - y me lanzó una de sus miradas suspicaces. Estuve a punto de contestarle que no empezara a comportarse como una madre paranoica y sobre protectora pero una profunda e irresistible voz me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, solo iremos a mi casa. Aquí esta mi dirección - dijo tendiéndole a Tanya una pequeña tarjeta. Registré este hecho solo lejanamente, ya que la mayor parte de mi mente estaba absorta en el sonido de su voz. Era simplemente maravilloso. Parecía que las vibraciones de su voz aterciopelada y varonil llegaban hasta mis huesos, haciéndome estremecer; sentía el deseo palpitando de nuevo en mi vientre bajo.

Tanya carraspeó un poco antes de contestar un seco "de acuerdo", entonces le di un beso rápido de despedida, a ella y a las otras chicas, y me encaminé hacia la puerta del lugar. Podía sentir su presencia magnética justo detrás de mí, atrayéndome como si yo fuera una pequeña pieza de metal.

Al salir al estacionamiento me tomó de la mano, y supongo que interpretó el estremecimiento que eso me provocó como una señal de que tenía frío - lo cual en parte era cierto - porque me atrajo para pegarme a su cuerpo, sosteniéndome en un estrecho abrazo. De nuevo tuve el deseo de abalanzarme sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover una mano llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta para que entrara.

El trayecto hasta su casa se me hizo muy corto, sentada en el cómodo asiento de piel y escuchando _Clair de Lune_, intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre ese inesperado gusto musical, que por cierto compartíamos; antes de que me diera cuenta entró por una calle arbolada y estacionó el auto junto al amplio jardín de una bella casa de dos plantas. De pronto me sentí muy nerviosa.

Apagó el motor y por un momento nos sumimos en un completo silencio. Vi que mantenía las manos aferradas al volante, entonces se dio cuenta de mi mirada y lo soltó con un suspiro, para después dedicarme una sonrisa confiada y deslumbrante.

- Déjame abrir tu puerta - Salió antes de que le contestara y rodeó el auto por delante velozmente. Aun en la oscuridad, el garbo de sus movimientos era completamente perceptible e inconfundible. Abrió la puerta y me tendió una mano; la tomé más por sentir su piel de nuevo que por necesitar el apoyo.

Caminamos juntos en las sombras apenas iluminadas por la luna, aun tomados de la mano, hasta la puerta principal, él la abrió y me dejó el paso libre para que pudiera entrar primero. Traspasé el umbral con cierta inseguridad, pues la casa estaba completamente a oscuras igual que el exterior y no podía distinguir nada; escuché la puerta al cerrarse y de inmediato se encendieron las luces.

- Bienvenida - me dijo con su voz acariciante. Me encontré en un pequeño recibidor, con un perchero y un taburete rectangular. Justo enfrente de mí había una gran escalera pegada a la pared de la izquierda; al fondo del vestíbulo se veían un par de puertas; a mi derecha la sala y a mi izquierda un despacho con la puerta abierta. Di la vuelta a la derecha para entrar en la sala y me senté en medio de un enorme, suave y cómodo sofá de cuero color negro. Él entró un segundo más tarde.

Ahora, con las luces encendidas, me daba cuenta de que su cabello tenía un peculiar color: una perfecta mezcla de castaño, caoba y rojizo, era algo extraño y muy bello; sus ojos se veían unos cuantos grados más claros y la camisa negra que llevaba puesta realzaba de manera espectacular el cremoso tono marfileño de su piel. Se veía hermoso, y yo me quedé sin aliento una vez más.

- ¿Te apetece beber algo? - su voz sonaba contenida y con una ligerísima nota de nerviosismo. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ambos sabíamos que cualquier preámbulo para romper el hielo era completamente innecesario; los dos teníamos la misma idea en la mente, y los dos - o al menos yo - queríamos llevarla a cabo antes de sufrir combustión espontánea.

Fue él quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me tendió las manos; las tomé y él me puso de pie ágil pero delicadamente. Me presionó suavemente contra su pecho antes de inclinar el rostro para besarme. Fue otro beso delirante, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera profundo y ardiente. Sus manos se hundían en mi espalda baja y mis dedos se aferraban a sus cabellos. No parecía ser suficiente, la ropa me comenzaba a estorbar demasiado.

Él separo sus labios súbitamente, aunque me mantuvo abrazada, y soltó una risita que no disimulaba para nada su respiración agitada.

- Bien… te daré un tour exprés... - soltó uno de sus brazos para señalarme, al fondo de la sala, una enorme puerta de madera de doble hoja - Detrás de esas puertas esta el comedor - me sacó de la sala rápidamente llevándome de la mano, se detuvo en el recibidor frente a la escalera - allá esta la cocina… y aquí mi despacho - dijo, señalando el fondo del pasillo y a la izquierda respectivamente.

Subimos la escalera, él sonriéndome y yo apenas conteniendo la risa. Pasamos frente a algunas puertas cerradas que él señalizó brevemente:

- Un par de habitaciones que nunca uso… un cuarto de baño… y mi santuario - no pude preguntarle sobre su santuario porque siguió directo hacia el fondo del pasillo, a la que adiviné sería su habitación. Nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta cerrada. Yo seguía riéndome.

- Vaya, eso si que fue rápido - Le dije sonriente mientras alzaba las cejas. Él parecía un poco avergonzado, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

- Lo lamento, prometo complementarlo después.

Entonces recordé en donde estaba - o creía estar - y la risa se me apagó rápidamente, aunque mantuve el gesto cálido. Él me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- Mi habitación - anunció sencillamente.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**La canción a la que se refiere Bella en el sexto párrafo es **_**Believe **_**de **_**Cher**_**.**

**Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario o sugerencia ^^**


	4. Volver a creer

xxxxxxxx

- Mi habitación - anunció sencillamente. Me adentré en la pieza con más confianza que antes. Al fondo de la habitación había una elegante puerta de cristal corrediza que abría paso a un amplio balcón suspendido justo sobre el jardín de aquella casa; la puerta estaba cerrada pero las cortinas que la cubrían estaban descorridas y la luz blanca de la luna llena entraba a la habitación sin ningún obstáculo, iluminando lo suficiente para distinguir las formas. Me acerqué con paso lento hacia la puerta y me quedé frente a ella sin abrirla, contemplando la luna otra vez; había algo en ella que me hacía sentir diferente, como si otra persona estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo y yo estuviera observándome desde fuera; sentía como mi ser se transformaba lentamente.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse pero no me volví. A pesar de que era ridículo, sentía que mi rostro había cambiado y tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria él ante un rostro desconocido. Me reí internamente de mi propia ocurrencia tonta, y entonces me di cuenta de que no había sido tan interno como había pensado.

- ¿Hay algo que te resulte gracioso? - lo sentía detrás de mi, sentía sus manos que comenzaban a recorrer mi cintura para envolverme en un estrecho abrazo, sentía su aliento tibio y sus labios tersos recorriendo mi cuello y mi hombro una y otra vez. No podía pensar de manera coherente, y le contesté hasta que él se detuvo y ladeo el rostro hacia mí para intentar ver mi expresión. Me volví un poco hacia él y le sonreí al ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido; intenté contestarle a pesar de no estar concentrada.

- Es solo que… siento que he cambiado en un instante… y me preocupa tu reacción… Aunque es un poco absurdo ya que ni siquiera me co… - sus tiernos labios me silenciaron, y aunque fue breve también fue muy dulce; al separarse pronunció las palabras que destruyeron los restos de duda y temor que, sin darme cuenta, aun tenía dentro de mí.

- No necesito haber pasado una vida contigo para conocerte. Sobre todo cuando te miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que puedo leer tu alma a través de ellos. Lo que veo es indescriptiblemente hermoso y se que he encontrado todo aquello que buscaba… aun antes de saber que lo estaba buscando.

Sentí una de las comisuras de mi boca levantarse casi por sí misma y un par de lagrimas tibias rodando por mis mejillas. Él me sonrió tiernamente y volvió a besarme de ese modo que ya era mi favorito: primero suave y después ardientemente.

Seguía frente a la puerta de cristal y él seguía detrás de mí; sus labios recorrían de nuevo mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y mi vientre; podía ver un atisbo de nuestro reflejo en el cristal frente a mí: su rostro inclinado sobre mi hombro y sus manos ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de mis pechos, rozándolos suavemente y subiendo aun más para lograr alcanzar mi cuello. Una vez ahí tomo el borde de la tela de mi vestido entre sus dedos y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente hacia abajo, dejando desnudos mis hombros y luego mis pechos ávidos de caricias, exponiendo la sensible piel de mi abdomen, vientre y caderas. Finalmente el vestido cayó al suelo dejando que me enfrentara e él únicamente con la diminuta prenda interior de encaje - que cubría solo lo absolutamente indispensable - y los stilettos.

Hizo que me girara lentamente hasta que quedé frente a él; sus ojos me devoraban fieramente y eso me excitaba más allá de lo imaginable. Me abrazó y me presionó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Lo escuché gemir y entonces jalé su cabello hacia atrás para poder tener acceso a sus labios. Nos besamos hasta que nos faltó el aliento y entonces comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras él seguía acariciándome a su antojo. Una prenda más en el suelo; recorrí la firme musculatura de su pecho y abdomen con los dedos, sintiéndolo, recordando su textura. Cada centímetro tocado por mis manos fue también acariciado con mis labios y mi lengua, dejando dibujos húmedos por su suave piel.

El sonido de su respiración acelerada era como el viento avivando un incendio dentro de mí. Me arrodillé para quitar el cinturón y los pantalones, acariciando en el proceso sus piernas fuertes y varoniles, sus perfectos glúteos y la turgente erección aun aprisionada por su ajustada ropa interior; cada jadeo que él no lograba contener enviaba una descarga eléctrica por toda mi piel, erizándola, volviéndola aun más sensible.

De pronto, con ferocidad inesperada, me tomó de las muñecas y me levantó, y de inmediato abrió mis labios con su lengua, regalándome un beso tan profundo y ardiente que nubló mi pensamiento racional por completo. Me cargó y me llevó en brazos hasta el amplio lecho cubierto con sedosas sábanas de color azul marino. Temí rasgar la delicada tela con mis agudos tacones, pero me olvidé de todo en cuanto sentí su tibia boca sobre uno de mis pezones endurecidos: su cálido aliento humedecía mi piel y enviaba placenteros escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos estaba concentrada en delinear mis curvas inferiores y en tirar del elástico de la pequeña tanga roja, deslizándola poco a poco hacia abajo; al mismo tiempo su boca seguía trabada en mis pechos, succionando y mordisqueando, alternando la suavidad y ternura con el desenfreno y la urgencia. Gemí cuando me sentí liberada de mi última prenda y entonces mi ángel se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama justo frente a mí, puso una mano en cada rodilla y lentamente abrió mis piernas. De inmediato clavó la mirada en mi centro y yo me mordí los labios por la anticipación. Se inclinó con cuidado hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi feminidad; me miró fijamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarme con su lengua. Inspiré profundamente para evitar gritar con esa sensual caricia, mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas para no arrancarle los cabellos en un impulso. Su lengua hacía movimientos magistrales justo en mi punto débil y yo ya no podía contenerme; enterré mis dedos entre sus cabellos para sujetar delicadamente su cabeza y atraerlo más a mí; escuche y sentí su jadeo contra mi piel húmeda y sensible, y parecía que las vibraciones de su voz excitada me atravesaron en un barrido, haciendo que cada uno de mis músculos se tensara. La succión se intensificó y entonces todo mi ser estalló: me escuché jadear y gemir incontrolablemente; no sentía otra cosa que las contracciones rítmicas y rápidas de mi vagina y las sacudidas de mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Cuando logré recuperarme un poco pude ver su rostro magnífico, aun entre mis piernas, sonriente y con una expresión de orgullo. Yo no tenía palabras. Él se levantó para deshacerse de las prendas que aun le estorbaban, mientras yo no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo atontada. Mi estómago se estrujó de nuevo en anticipación al contemplar la longitud de ese miembro perfectamente erecto. Me miró fijamente, con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, y recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante él. Se acercó de nuevo con lentitud, yo me retorcí un poco para alcanzar los zapatos y quitármelos, pero antes de lograrlo sentí sus manos aprisionando mis muñecas de nuevo.

- Déjalos puestos.

Un intenso escalofrío me recorrió entera en cuanto escuché su voz profunda, casi gruñendo esa pequeña orden. Colocó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, al tiempo que acomodaba su cadera entre mis piernas. Con movimientos enloquecedoramente suaves y lentos comenzó a acariciar mis húmedos labios con la punta de su fuerte erección, entraba apenas unos centímetros y volvía a alejarse; yo intentaba liberar mis manos para poder atraerlo hacia mí, pero él no lo permitía y me sujetaba más fuerte cada vez, era desesperante y terriblemente placentero al mismo tiempo. Mis jadeos incontrolables comenzaron a llenar la habitación de nuevo, él bajó sus labios para poder besarme frenéticamente. Bajó un poco más e inundó mi cuello con besos y mordiscos húmedos, soltó mis manos para poder tener acceso a mis pechos, cintura y caderas. Sujeté sus hombros amplios y lo empujé con fuerza hacia atrás para tumbarlo de espaldas sobre la cama. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, él gimió y yo me incliné para besarlo con fuerza, acariciando su lengua con la mía, aun podía sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios y su lengua. Bajé lentamente, primero por su cuello y después por toda la extensión de su pecho y abdomen, dejando a mi paso besos, humedad y alguna ocasional marca de mis dientes; ahora era él quien jadeaba y gemía con cada caricia. Llegué donde su ansioso miembro y comencé a acariciarlo con suavidad, primero con mis manos y luego con mis labios previamente humedecidos. Eran apenas besos suaves, ligera succión y lentas caricias con mi lengua, pero era suficiente para escucharlo jadear con fuerza. No llegaría más lejos, no aun; lo torturaría con mi lentitud igual que como él lo había hecho conmigo. Prolongué mi jugueteo durante un largo rato, entonces esperé a que levantara la cabeza para mirarme y cuando lo hizo lo introduje completamente en mi boca y lo succioné con fuerza, él profirió un sonoro gemido y enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos. Era increíblemente excitante sentir su miembro duro en mi boca, disparaba mis instintos primitivos; enterré las uñas en la piel de su cadera y él emitió un gruñido de placer en respuesta. Me incorporé y gateé sobre él para ir directo a su cuello otra vez, me tomó de las caderas y sentí como me jalaba hacia abajo con impaciencia. Me dejé caer suavemente y su erección resbalo dentro de mí con suma facilidad; los dos gemimos mientras nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro. Sus manos subieron a mi cintura y acariciaron mi espalda mientras yo me apoyaba sobre los codos a cada lado de su cabeza. Marqué un ritmo lento al principio para que pudiéramos acariciarnos y besarnos sin dificultad, nuestras lenguas jugaban apasionadamente mientras él acariciaba y apretaba mis glúteos y yo jalaba sus cabellos poco a poco. Era algo sublime, pero pronto se hizo insuficiente, yo quería más. Enderecé la espalda y su miembro entró aun más profundamente; grité sin poder evitarlo. Ahora sus manos tenían libre acceso a mis senos y él los masajeaba a su antojo; aceleré un poco el ritmo de la penetración y él se mordió los labios. Bajó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre mi vientre; movió el pulgar hacia abajo para tener acceso a mi clítoris expuesto y comenzó a acariciarlo. Jadeé con fuerza: el contacto directo en ese sensible punto hizo que me doliera un poco, pero era el dolor más exquisito que pudiera sentir. Su dedo se movió en círculos alrededor y de nuevo sentí que perdía la conciencia.

Una vez más aprisionó mis muñecas con sus manos y las mantuvo inmóviles a mis costados. Como antes, me invadió una sensación de vulnerabilidad y desesperación, pero era increíblemente delicioso. Levantó su pelvis con rudeza unas cuantas veces, haciendo que gritara y suplicara que me soltara; obviamente no me obedeció y yo internamente agradecí que no lo hiciera.

El placer era muy intenso y estaba segura de que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Sentí como liberaba una de mis muñecas y jaló la otra para atraerme hacia él; con un movimiento rápido nos dio la vuelta y él quedo sobre mí de nuevo. Esta vez enroscó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y marcó un ritmo aun más rápido. Me abracé a él aferrando su cuello y tomando un puñado de su cabello; levantaba mis caderas a su ritmo y los dos gemíamos con fuerza, yo más que él.

Quería gritar su nombre, hacerle saber que era completamente suya, y entonces recordé que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. No me importaba, porque lo que si sabía era que él era exactamente lo que me faltaba. Su oído estaba junto a mis labios, lo que aproveché para susurrarle tan claramente como me fuera posible:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su risa ligera fue apenas audible entre los jadeos y gruñidos que escapaban de su garganta. Se detuvo lo suficiente para mirarme y contestarme, sonriente.

- Edward… y… ¿el tuyo?

- Solo Bella – le contesté con la voz entrecortada. Su sonrisa se torció un poco y volvió de nuevo a lo que habíamos interrumpido. Mis gemidos se estaban convirtiendo en gritos, mis músculos comenzaron a tensarse y sabía que el momento se acercaba. Edward me hablo al oído con voz ronca.

- Mmmm… Bella… no puedo más… tengo que…

Esas palabras me condujeron a un frenesí imparable de placer.

- Hazlo por favor… quiero sentirlo… hazlo…

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y al cabo de un minuto escuché un rugido gutural brotando desde su garganta y después un grito ahogado; grite con él y tuve una deliciosa sensación de calor en el momento en que me golpeó su orgasmo, llevándome a mi propio límite al momento.

Nuestros cuerpos se relajaron poco a poco, los dos suspiramos profundamente. Desenredé mis dedos de su cabello y él se separó un poco para poder besarme, tiernamente, con dulzura; alcanzó mis pies y me descalzó antes de reclinar su cabeza contra mi pecho. Me quedé acariciando su cabello, su nuca y sus hombros. Me sentía satisfecha, relajada, feliz y también algo soñolienta. Sabía que el día anterior mi vida era un desastre, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera podía recordar la sensación, todo lo que había en mi mente era una sola cosa: Edward.

Me sumí en un sueño profundo y tranquilo casi sin darme cuenta.

xxxxxxxx

La claridad llenaba la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en correr las cortinas antes de caer inconcientes y ahora la luz atravesaba los cristales sin ningún obstáculo que la filtrara un poco. Tuve que sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que por primera vez en más de un año me daba gusto despertar en un nuevo día y no al contrario. Una de sus manos se mantenía floja sobre mi cintura mientras que el hueco que formaba su cuello se amoldaba a uno de mis brazos. Los rayos del sol alcanzaban la cama, iluminando nuestros cuerpos abrazados que ahora estaban cubiertos por las brillantes sábanas azules. A la luz del sol su cabello alborotado brillaba con un extraño y hermoso tono broncíneo. No pude evitar acariciarlo delicadamente, tomando entre mis dedos algunos mechones y después hundiendo las puntas hasta tocar su piel. Se veía tan tierno mientras dormía, su semblante era como el de un niño pequeño soñando, sabiendo que no tiene nada que temer.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de que abriera los ojos lentamente y parpadeara por el reflejo de la luz en su cara. Volteó a verme sonriente y yo me sumergí en sus ojos, maravillada: realmente eran como brillantes esmeraldas. Acaricié su mejilla y él se movió para quedar a mi altura y besarme; de nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir como desquiciado. Me parecía que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los dos que esa no había sido una simple aventura de una sola noche, pero ninguno de los dos comentamos nada, bueno casi nada.

- Así que solo Bella, eh. ¿Es un alias o algo así? – me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida aunque con ojos inquisidores.

- En realidad es Isabella pero no me gusta mucho que digamos. ¿Y Edward es real o…? - Se incorporó a medias en la cama y me dijo con una mirada muy seria:

- Edward Anthony Cullen, a su servicio señorita.

- Eso suena bien - me reí bajo y lo atraje para besarlo de nuevo, él respondió al instante enredando sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, aunque esta vez era un gesto más tierno que apasionado. Me acunó contra su cuerpo, y ahora era él quien acariciaba mis cabellos mientras yo dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho.

- Me parece increíble… que te haya encontrado, hayamos hecho el amor, te tenga en mis brazos… y que ni siquiera sepa tu apellido, aunque por lo menos tu ya sabes el mío – lo miré y tenía las cejas alzadas en clara interrogación – Isabella…?

- Marie Swan – completé yo entre dientes. Él se rió y me apretó de nuevo contra su pecho, yo lo abracé con fuerza, pegándome a él todo lo que podía para sentir su suave piel y aspirar su dulce aroma. Después de un rato fui yo la que comentó, con cierta timidez.

- Sabes, hoy es mi cumpleaños…- me miró con la evidente sorpresa inscrita en su rostro angelical. Me apoyé sobre un codo para poder verlo directamente – Y es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido… en mi vida.

Su gesto se volvió cálido e hizo que volviéramos a fundirnos en otro beso profundo, intenso y apasionado. Se separó riendo para después levantarse rápidamente y ponerse la ropa interior. Casi se me para el corazón cuando lo vi de pie, desnudo, con la luz brillando en su piel antes de que pudiera ponerse nada.

- Entonces hoy es tu cumpleaños… Bueno, eso amerita un desayuno especial en la cama al estilo Edward Cullen. No te preocupes por nada, ahora vengo.

Lo vi salir de la habitación solo con su ajustado bóxer negro, yendo seguramente hacia la cocina. Me recliné otra vez en las suaves y cómodas almohadas dispuesta a esperarlo. Dejé a mi mente vagar por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, desde que lo vi estando yo bailando hasta el último momento antes de quedarme dormida en la cama en donde estaba. No quería pensar demasiado, no quería empezar a plantearme expectativas ni a hacer planes. Siempre había sido una persona muy realista, pero en esa ocasión tuve que pensar que quizá esta situación estaba siendo guiada por la mano del destino o lo que fuera, ya que – por como se habían dado las cosas – no me parecía que el conocer a Edward fuera una simple coincidencia. Así que decidí solo dejarme llevar, aceptar lo que viniera y disfrutar cada momento. En ese instante me di cuenta de que si hay vida después del amor que se termina, y que el primero no tiene porque ser también el último. A mi mente llegó una frase que leí en algún libro hacía mucho tiempo: "El amor permanece. ¡Son los hombres los que cambian!". Me reí de la frase, tenía ganas de reír por todo, me sentía feliz.

Inhalé profundo y fui plenamente conciente del nuevo sentimiento que palpitaba en mi pecho, y también de quién lo provocaba. Una sola palabra y una sola imagen daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Y me encantaba:

"_Edward"_

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Cuarto y último capítulo, espero que les guste. Solo falta un pequeño epílogo.**

**La frase referida al final del penúltimo párrafo fue tomada del libro **_"A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré" _**del autor **_Paulo Coelho_**.**

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**


	5. Un final diferente

**Epílogo:**

**Un final diferente.**

Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde aquella noche trascendental.

Mi vida transcurría feliz y natural al lado de Edward. Cada día era magnífico en todos sus detalles y yo me sentía extasiada todo el tiempo. Ya no me faltaba nada.

Había, sin embargo, un pequeño detalle que me incomodaba cuando por alguna razón lo recordaba: Jacob.

Esa última imagen que conservaba de él, la de sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, me afligía de un modo extraño. Sentía cierta culpabilidad por haberlo herido, aunque sabía que en aquellos momentos no hubiera podido reaccionar de otra forma. Ahora, estando feliz y completa a lado de Edward, y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, era completamente sencillo analizar con objetividad aquella situación: ya no me dolía ni sentía nostalgia por su traición, y de cierto modo entendía sus motivaciones ya que, aunque no de la misma forma, a mi me había sucedido lo mismo con mi amado ángel.

Extrañaba un poco el tener a mi mejor amigo, como siempre había sido desde que éramos solo unos niños, una amistad que era tan fácil como respirar. Podía localizarlo cuando quisiera, tenía muchas maneras de hacerlo, pero simplemente me acobardaba la perspectiva de verlo de nuevo.

Aun con todo, decidí dejarlo pasar, ya que realmente no era algo que me preocupara mucho, y pensé que tal vez fuera mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Si realmente fuera importante que me reencontrara con Jacob ya hubiera sucedido.

Cierta tarde en un fin de semana, Edward y yo decidimos salir a pasear un rato. Entramos en un centro comercial y compramos un par de enormes y deliciosos helados. Y fue ahí, sentados disfrutando nuestros postres, con Edward hablándome de la remodelación de su despacho, cuando lo vi.

Estaba saliendo de una tienda de artículos para bebé. Con una mano cargaba unas cuantas bolsas y con la otra rodeaba cariñosamente los hombros de una mujer a lado suyo. Reconocí de inmediato la abundante y rizada melena de color caoba rojizo que llegaba a la altura de la barbilla de Jacob, aunque había un detalle que la cambiaba mucho: un vientre abultado, evidenciando un embarazo seguramente próximo a concluir. Era ella. La secretaria que resulto ser mucho más que solo eso… Vanessa. No estaban muy lejos de donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia: estaban inmersos en su burbuja rosada llena de amor.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no le estaba prestando atención, y siguió la dirección de mi atónita mirada para descubrir la razón. Él sabia lo que había pasado con Jacob, y aunque yo nunca le había descrito su aspecto físico, también, de alguna manera, supo quien era.

- Es él – me dijo sin ningún tono de interrogación en su voz. Asentí lentamente mientras veía a Jacob y a su mujer avanzando parsimoniosamente justo en nuestra dirección.

No sabía como reaccionar cuando se produjera el encuentra que ya era inevitable. Miré a Edward y note que su expresión al ver a Jacob era de contrariedad: por un lado ese hombre me había roto el corazón más allá de lo imaginable – aunque Edward nunca vio ese sufrimiento, sabía que lo había pasado – y por el otro, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez Edward y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, así que no sabía si golpearlo o darle las gracias. Edward se percató de mi mirada y me apretó una mano cariñosamente.

- Dijiste que estaba en el pasado.

- Y así es… solo que… siento que debo darle un mejor final a esa situación, ahora que puedo hacerlo.

Él me miró pensativo unos segundos, después me sonrió para darme ánimos y pronunció las palabras que me harían enfrentarme al mundo entero.

- Yo estoy contigo mi amor. Le sonreí de vuelta y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

Edward y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Fijé la mirada en Jacob y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tropezaría con nosotros si seguía avanzando, no estaba más que a un par de metros. Se detuvo al instante con una mueca de estupefacción grabada en la piel morena de su rostro. Intenté sonreír un poco pero me temblaban los labios así que no se como se habrá visto. Bajé un poco el ángulo de mi visión para mirar a Vanessa y, para mi sorpresa, sus mejillas adquirieron un delicado tono carmín, ocultando sus pequeñas pecas de pronto; sus penetrantes ojos de color verde oscuro se mostraban con cierta vergüenza y sus voluptuosos labios rosados se fruncían en un gesto de angustia mal disimulada. Tuve que parpadear al darme cuenta de lo bonita que me parecía aquella mujer. La voz temblorosa de Jacob atrajo mi atención de nuevo.

- Be… Bella?

Tragué con dificultad el nudo en mi garganta al ver el dolor en las facciones de Jacob. Intenté sonar relajada y natural a la hora de hablar.

- Hola Jake, ¿Cómo están? – ninguno de los dos me respondió. Tras una breve pausa seguí hablando.

- Quiero presentarles a mi prometido: Edward – me volví a mirar a Edward que me veía sonriente y asombrado, y le dije:

- Edward, él es Jacob Black – entonces volví a mirar a Jacob fijamente y continué con una gran sonrisa – Mi amigo de toda la vida.

Los ojos de Jacob se pusieron cristalinos y también me sonrió. Susurró una sola palabra tan bajo que prácticamente tuve que leer sus labios: Gracias.

Volví a sentir el nudo en la garganta, pero esta vez por la emoción contenida: si, otra vez podría ser tan fácil como respirar. Solté una ligera risilla aliviada.

Definitivamente, ya no me faltaba nada.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Aquí está el feliz final, para que las del Team Jacob no me odien xD**

**Déjenme sus comentarios por favor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
